1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network-provisioning data generating method. More particularly, it relates to a method for automatically generating network-provisioning data, and a transmission device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When constructing a network-provisioning data, a designer has designed information to be registered in a database system, according to a structure of connecting transmission devices forming a network. The designer has then verified the relationship of the connection or the data, and has registered the network-provisioning data.
In this case, the designer has to rely on other persons"" help on some steps of constructing the provisioning data, and therefore, error data may be inserted in the provisioning data. Accordingly, it is necessary to verify the registered data. Then, it is essential to create a program that requires a special technique for the registered data verification.
On the other hand, a structure of a communication network is subject to be changed day by day by increasing or rearranging transmission devices. In the conventional method, a database adapted to a physical network structure is prepared. Then, the prepared database is used to obtain position information to cope with operations, such as a design of accommodating new lines, a diagnosis of the newly-accommodated lines, or a relief of failures. Therefore, it is required to continuously update the database.
To overcome the shortage of the above-described method, it is an object of the present invention to provide a network-provisioning data generating method, by which manual data registration can be prevented so that correct network provisioning data can be collected and registered in real time. It is another object of the present invention to provide a transmission device, which is constituted according to the generated network provisioning data.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a network-provisioning data generating method, by which a connection status is verified in a transmission device to use no registered data verification, and the network-provisioning transmission device using the method.
It is furthermore object of the present invention to provide a network-provisioning data generating method, by which manual registration of data can be prevented so that designing and verifying operations are not required, and to provide a network-provisioning transmission device using the method.
To achieve the above-described objects, according to the present invention, provided is a network-provisioning data generating method, including the steps of transmitting between interfaces of transmission devices respectively connected, transmission information added with information of a transmission part, which is transmitting the transmission information, storing at a receiving site, received information of the transmission part, and information of a receiving part receiving the information of the transmission part, and combining the stored information of the transmission part with the stored information of the receiving part to transmit the combined information of the transmission part and the receiving part as device information, which is requested from a processor connected outside of the transmission devices.
Further, in one preferred mode of the present invention, the information of the transmitting part indicates a sending interface of a transmission device transmitting the transmission information, and the information of the receiving part indicates a receiving interface of a transmission device receiving the transmitting part of the transmission information.
Alternatively, the transmission information includes information of a set site where the transmission device is set, which transmits the transmission information.
Furthermore, the transmission information is inserted on an over head and transmitted.
Further, the combined information of the transmission part and the receiving part is commonly received by a common processor provided for plural transmission devices.
Alternatively, in the other preferred mode, the transmission devices include first transmission devices having no function of transmitting the information of the transmission part, and second transmission devices connected to the first transmission devices include a functional portion for setting connected relation between the first and second transmission devices.
Furthermore, in one preferred mode, the transmission devices replace the stored information of transmitting parts with invalid information, when a communication failure is detected. Alternatively, the combining and outputting means informs the replaced invalid information as the information of transmitting parts to the processor means, when transmitting the requested device information.
Further, other objects of the present invention will become clear by the description for explaining embodiments according to the attached drawings.